Blame It On The Bed
by Twigs-N-Leaves
Summary: SasuSaku Oneshot - Sasuke makes Sakura angry with him and must suffer a week without her. He soon finds out what a terrible fate that is, for one who doesn't entirely know how good he has it. Rated T just in case


**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm back ^^ I feet so bad for leaving you all hanging with tRtR! I tried finishing the next chapter before I left for vacation with my family, but I procrastinated and look what happended...no chappy. My cousin got married on July 11th and my family and I went to B.C for two weeks _before _the before I left, I spent my time hanging out with friends and going to birthday parties and movies rather than sitting and typing. I'm sorry. So because I feel bad, I wrote a one shot for all of you! **

**Consider it a "gift- fic" for all of those who have been reading tRtR and waiting patiently for an update. I'm sorry for keeping you hanging for so long!! This idea was something I typed up in B.C but I had no internet so posting was impossible. But it's here now! I hope you enjoy! Please review after you read it! It's been so long since I've composed a one-shot so please let me know what you think. Also, as a limited time offer, feel free to message/review letting me know how mad/sad/upset/anything you are for a lack of updates. Let's call it motivation for the next time so that I don't leave it so long again :D **

**The next installment tRtR is almost already to be posted ^^ So cross your fingers I'll be able to get internet tomorrow so post it! I'm just checking for errors and fixing everything. It's not finished yet! I've had poeple asking me that, but no. It's not complete yet. I'm just a lazy procrastination-freak with writer's block that can't finish a single chapter XD **

**And in case your wondering: YES. I should have been working on the Road To Recovery instead of writing this. But I've got writer's block and I'm trying to work out the kinks! Stay with me! **

_Disclaimer: As usual, though it's been a while since I've done this, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! If I did Sasuke would have never left and he'd already be with Sakura. And certain of my favourite characters would still be alive ; _ ; (I won't mention names in case people are strictly Anime-watchers) _

Blame It On The Bed

"I cannot believe you did that Sasuke-kun!"

A fuming pink-haired woman stomped into the Uchiha home loudly, tossing her keys onto the table and marching out of the room to put her things away.

"Hn." Was the only sound that she received in acknowledgement.

"Why would you do that to him!? He was just talking to me!" Sakura marched back into the room with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

She got nothing.

"God! You're such an idiot!" She was furious with him. Absolutely livid.

It had been a few years since Sakura and Sasuke had, finally in most people's minds, become a couple. It was obvious to everyone that Sakura was head over heels for the black-haired ninja, even from childhood. She would follow him around and call out his name and beg him to spend time with her.

But what sent a strong message to the rest of the townspeople that they were obviously meant to be together was when Sasuke, the last remaining member of the Uchiha clan and the coldest man imaginable had begun opening up to her. He showed a subdued affection for her that was _almost_ unnoticable.

But when the villagers would see Sakura coming up the road in the middle of the night after a long days work at the hospital, with an aloof black-haired man following her close behind and keeping an eye on her to make sure she was home safely, they knew that the Uchiha had been won over.

The pink-haired girl had shocked most people by being one of the last to welcome the man back into Konoha. 'Most people' included Sasuke. At first she refused to be civil with him and had to be restrained when he showed up for the first time at team seven's training session, for fear that she would break his pretty little face.

But gradually, _gradually _they'd grown closer and it was clear that the two, even if the stoic Sharingan user didn't fess up to it often, loved each other.

"You are such a pig-headed, stubborn ass!"

Most of the time.

The woman tore through the house, completely fed up with Sasuke. He was acting like a little kid and right now she couldn't take it, because if she forced herself to stay in the same room as him, he'd probably need another medic nin to heal him.

She rushed around the room and got together a few things. Pyjamas, toothbrush, a change of clothes, plus all her ninja gear and anything else she would need were half hazardly shoved into a bag.

The man walked into the room and leaned against the door frame, watching her with empty eyes.

"Sakura."

"What?" She snapped back at him. She was in the process of trying to zip up her bag gently enough so that the zipper wouldn't break under her strength.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly.

"I am_ showing _you that I'm pissed at you, because _telling_ you that and talking about it like normal adults doesn't seem to work with you."

"Hn." His question wasn't really answered. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and continued to watch her, patiently waiting for her to disclose exactly what she was planning.

"I'm going to go to my apartment and sleep there for a couple of nights. You don't really seem to care about how angry I am and you're not really making an effort to make this better, so sleeping on your own for a couple of nights shouldn't be a problem."

"..."

"But first, I think I'll go visit Ryoku in the hospital, where you landed him because of your stupid overprotective policy. Man Sasuke! He's my colleague, he's nice and I _like _talking to him. What is so wrong with that?"

"He was looking at you." He replied, with that he hauled himself off the doorframe and padded silently into the kitchen. He was simply waiting for what was to come.

Sakura's eye acquired a nasty twitch.

"He was _looking _at me?! _That's _the issue here? You punch a nice guy out because he happened to be looking at me as we were speaking?!" She was yelling very loudly now. People walking outside were listening in on their lovers spat, only because it was impossible _not_ to overhear.

Sasuke walked over to the counter and grabbed a juicy looking tomato and sat down at the table.

"He wasn't looking at your face." As he spoke he gave a pointed nod towards her chest.

"So what? He's a guy!"

"They don't belong to him." Was all he said and the lights in Sakura's head went on.

"Oh, I see. So you punched him because he was looking at your property and you were only trying to defend what was yours. Is that it? No other man can look at what belongs to you? Have I got it right?" Sakura was speaking slowly, trying to keep herself calm.

"Exactly." Sakura snarled, gave her boyfriend a pretty new bruise and left with all her things. She was muttering under her breath as she went and Sasuke distinctly heard mumblings of "...Stupid ass...Don't belong to anybody.."

Just as she was leaving she called over her shoulder to him. "Don't bother coming over, because I don't want to see you _Sasuke!" _

He just rolled his eyes at her antics and continued chewing before it struck him and he halted.

Wait.

_What _did she just call him? That wasn't right. It sounded it completely wrong.

Sasuke tried not to let it bother him and reassured himself that she'd be back in less than a day.

***

"I'm telling you Ino. He punched my friend right in the middle of his face, broke his god damn nose and sent him to the hospital to be healed. Just out of the blue!" Sakura complained to her best friend as they sat together in Sakura's apartment.

"Why?!"

"Because the guy looked at my chest a couple of times." The cherry blosson girl sighed and rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders.

"Aww! Forehead! That's so sweet! He was defending your honour! How can you be mad about that!?" Ino exclaimed. Clearly the woman had spent too much time with Shikamaru and forgot what romance was. It was obvious the lazy-bum wasn't a big romantic himself so even Sasuke's senseless violence was considered a loving gesture in Ino's eyes.

"It would have been sweet if he _had _been defending my honour, gentleman-like even. But he wasn't! He was just being a tool."

Ino raised a skeptical eyebrow and smiled. "Oh really...? Do tell Forehead."

Sakura sighed and propped her cheek in the palm of her hand. "Well, if he'd said that he loved me- he has once before so it wouldn't be_ totally_ crazy!" Sakura added at the sight of Ino's disbelieving look "Or kissed me, or asked me not to leave or...or...something to get me to stay there. But no. He just sat there eating a tomato and letting me know that I was his _property_." She was getting herself worked up about it all over again.

Ino looked at her with sympathetic eyes and smiled. "So what are you going to do about it?" She asked.

For the first time since the beginning of their conversation, Sakura smiled and shook her head, amused.

"Oh I won't have to do anything. He's pathetic. One week alone and he'll come straight to me. I've just got to wait it out. He may seem big and tough, but he's such a baby, just _wait._"

* * *

The Uchiha stood at the foot of the bed, one week since his fight with Sakura. He glared at the sheets and the pillow, willing them to just burst into flame. His blood-red eyes held such a deep dislike for the bed in general.

He hated it. Loathed it really.

Terrible, ugly, cold, uncomfortable thing. The truth was that he had gotten very little sleep for several days now and it was because of the damn mattress and the damn sheets and the _damn_ pillows. The whole bed was just entirely unsastisfactory.

Ever since Sakura had gone on her rampage and left, Sasuke hadn't seen her once.

Training with her was out because of her hours at the hospital and he was sure that even if she did get a couple hours off work, she wouldn't come to training because of the principle of the matter. Until she got what she was looking for from him, she wouldn't let him see her.

And God, he wanted to see her.

So badly in fact that he'd come up with a few schemes to sneak a glance or a touch of her. He'd purposely allowed Naruto _and _his gay replacement, Sai to injure him during a spar to have a reason to go to the hospital to be healed. It was common knowledge that Sakura was the only one who healed him. Any other medic nin was out of the question.

Sakura had healed him to perfect health after his return to Konoha amidst the hundreds of other injured Shinobi. The battle against Madara and his fight with Naruto had been rough and his condition was extremely serious. Therefore he knew her abilities were impeccable. But there was always the fact that her hands and chakra felt the best on his skin, and her face was the one he wanted to look at as his cuts and bones were mended. Not to mention that he could usually count on a few blissful minutes of lip-lock after he'd been fixed up.

So Sasuke figured that if he went to the hospital, she'd give in and heal him. Even if the girl didn't forgive him, he'd still be free to stare at her for at least twenty minutes. Therefore, as he strode leisurely into the double doors of the hospital and sat waiting in his assigned examination room, he wore a smug little smirk and waited to see her defeated visage walk through the door at any second.

But it didn't. Instead a petit woman with pitch black hair and dull brown eyes wondered in and tried to convince him that she'd been sent by Sakura-san to take care of him. She'd even brought a note from the cherry blossom woman.

_Uchiha-sama, I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be able to perform your usual healing today do to a large number of more pressing cases. I've sent Yaeori Mitsuki, a fellow medic, to replace me. At the moment I must attend to a patient by the name of Tsutake Ryoku, who suffered a badly broken nose and severe bruising due to a highly insensitive Anbu. Surely you understand. Thank you for your tolerance!_

_Cordially, Haruno Sakura_

Sasuke snarled and crushed the paper in his hand and spun around to face the replacement. She had jumped back slightly at the sight of his Sharingan.

"Get me Haruno Sakura." He had muttered through gritted teeth.

"B-But I-I..Didn't you r-read the note she-she sent?" The poor girl was frightened due to his aggressive voice and murderous look.

He narrowed his eyes, showing that he didn't _care _about the note and the woman immediatly understood and wheeled around out the door.

"O-one moment please."

Satisfyed, Sasuke had leaned back and relaxed, waiting for his girlfriend to stomp through the door, as he had been before.

But instead of seeing her vibrant pink hair swishing behind her, her bright, fierce green eyes narrowed in impatience and her perfectly shaped pink lips pointed downwards in anger below her flushed cheeks indicating how furious she really was, Sasuke got a eye full of an angry Hokage. Tsunade marched through the door, healed his wounds roughly and gave him an earful about bullying her employees. Within minutes, the Uchiha was thrust out the sliding doors into the sun and sent packing.

He narrowed his eyes at his foiled plan and stalked darkly away in a manner that reminded Sakura, who had been watching gleefully from her office window, of an angry cat doused in water.

Another time he'd planned to intercept her coming out of her apartment. She had never given him a key because once they'd begun dating seriously, the Uchiha had demanded that she move into the Uchiha complex with him.

He'd awoken early that day and found himself a comfortable niche in the large tree outside the entrance to the building. He'd activated his bloodline and sat staring at the unmoving doors for two hours, before he remembered that Sakura was a ninja herself and had probably assumed he'd try something. She'd probably left early or gone another route or slept over at Yamanaka's.

The man had growled and cursed under his breath before leaping from the tree and heading home defeated. Two minutes after he'd left, Sakura waltzed from her apartment complex beaming, clearly in a good mood. She waved cheerfully at the gardener watering the grass out on the lawn and secretly, as she walked briskly to the hospital, she hoped mildly that Sasuke wouldn't beat himself up too badly about having been foiled once again.

That so it went for a week. Sasuke attempting to see his girlfriend and Sakura avoiding him like the plague till he apologized properly. Now Sasuke found himself glaring hatefully at the bed. It was just sitting there mocking him.

Amidst all of his troubles, he couldn't even count on a good night's sleep now.

The bed was freezing, because ever since Sakura had left, he didn't have the warmth that radiated from her as he held her to him.

The thing was hideous as well. It just didn't look particularily nice without his woman peacefully sleeping in it, tangled in the sheets. And the blue and red colours of the bed spread weren't nearly as pleasing without just a splash of pink or the pale ivory of Sakura's skin.

It was uncomfortable too. Normally he'd have a pretty pink head or a light torso laying over his chest, but without it, the bed felt lumpy and he didn't sink into it as nicely as he had before.

And the smell! That was horrible. It smelt like a bed. _Just_ a bed. It had begun to lose it's sweet cherry blossom scent that he associated with it, about two days after she'd gone. And sleep was completely impossible with the stiff linen smell as opposed to the soothing aroma that was Sakura's.

And when he tossed and turned at night, there was no girl to awake next to him concernedly and kiss him to sleep. Instead he just lay there sleepless all night until morning came and he would get up, walk down the hallway he also hated because it contained pictures of her and him together, into the kitchen he hated as well because the cold room was filled with nothing but tomatoes. After a week, he'd grown tired of them. At the moment he would give all the tomatoes in the world, just for a taste or smell of Sakura's cooking.

Sasuke raked his hands through his hair feverishly, shocked at what he'd just admitted. He despised his whole damn house when she wasn't there to share it with him.

God dammit.

He was miserable without her. So miserable in fact, that even he, with pride and a boisterous ego, could admit it.

Sasuke sighed as he realized what he had to do to get his life back on track. He'd have to give her _exactly_ what she wanted and own up to the fact that he was wrong and that he simply did not function without her presence.

He couldn't believe it. He was whipped.

***

Sakura hummed lightly as she made herself a small cup of tea and prepared to settle on the couch in her living room and watch a movie. She sighed once or twice because the thought of watching something without a built chest to lean against wasn't terribly pleasing. However she was aware that if she was missing Sasuke, he must have been pining for her ten times as much.

Once this was over, she would be able to count on lots of late night movies and _other_ pleasing things with the man for a while.

She smiled at the thought and wistfully stared into space as she settled down onto the cushions.

A large clap of thunder sounded outside and Sakura raised her eyebrows. A storm had rolled in and she hadn't even known. Soon after she'd sat down though, a small, unassuming knock sounded at her door.

Sakura's brow furrowed.

_'Who's that?' _She wondered as she got up, walked through the dark hallway of her house to go to the front and answer it. She opened up the small white washed door and peered into the dark hallway outside but was puzzled when she didn't see anyone there,

A rush of air flew past her left side and soon Sakura felt a strong pair of arms pull her tight to a strong torso from behind. Suddenly her nostrils were filled with the smell of rain and the incomparable smell of Sasuke. She gasped, surpised at how he'd gotten past her so quickly, and closed her eyes when she felt him nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck and plant one tiny kiss there.

_'Wait! Is he **smelling **me?!" _

Indeed, the man was drinking in the sweet smell of her shampoo and perfume as though he could not live without it. She shivered as tiny drops of rainwater fell from his drenched hair and onto her exposed neck. Finally the woman remembered that she was supposed to be angry at him and grasped his hands from around her stomach and wrenched them apart.

"Sasuke! What do you think you're doing?! I told you not to come over here!" She demanded as she stepped out of his arms and placed her hands in their customary place on her hips, glaring at the Uchiha. Sasuke, however was disgruntled at his loss of her scent and her warmth and decided that he wasn't in the mood for her defiance.

He narrowed his eyes and lightning fast she was entangled once again in his arms as he simply closed his eyes and revelled in the smell and feeling he'd been missing for one week too long. Sakura hid a tiny smile that had slipped past her facade into his shoulder before continuing to afflict her torture upon him.

Sasuke's eyes opened when from behind his eyelids he noticed a glow eminatting from Sakura's hands. Before he could react, however, she'd shoved him away with a huge amount of force. The wall opposite them suffered a couple of dents from the Uchiha that soared into it.

"Stop it! I told you that I didn't want you here. _What_ do you think you're _doing?_!" She repeated the question with more force this time.

"Hn."

"Oh, that's all I get, is it? That's not good enough." Sakura told him as though she were speaking to a child that had been caught red handed and when asked to explain, gave the classic "I dunno" in response. The door to the apartment was opened up and Sakura stood beside it, holding it open.

"You can _go_ now." She told him fiercely. She wasn't going to be messed with.

Sasuke merely squared his shoulders and gave her a look that read _'You've got to be kidding me. I'm not going anywhere.' _The girl let out an exasperated breath and slammed the door shut, fully aware that now that he was here, he wouldn't be leaving. Leaning against the wall behind her, she crossed her arms and waited in vain. Finally she gave up and everything she'd been holding back exploaded from her mouth.

"You have _nothing _to say...? Like maybe an 'I'm sorry for punching your friend in the face.' or maybe 'I missed you'. You had no reason to do what you did. None whatsoever."

Sasuke smirked and reached out, grasped her arm and Sakura found herself to his chest _again. _

'_God! How does he keep doing this?!' _

Sasuke put his mouth to her ear and whispered into it. "I told you. He was staring."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"So _what? _Every man, even you, stares at women's chests once in a while. I'm a medic and I deal with perverts every day. It's an unfortunate fact of life that comes with all men. Don't think I haven't caught you staring at Tsunade-shishou's a couple of times."

Sasuke made an odd hissing sound from her neck. "Che. That's different."

Sakura barked out a humourless laugh. "How?"

"Her's are unnatural."

Sakura actually laughed this time. "And mine are...what, exactly?"

"Perfect." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura rolled her eyes. Typical man to be obsessed with her chest. She stepped more gently out of his arms and walked away from him down the hallway stomping. What he'd said was flattering, but it got him no points. He was still in the wrong.

The man stared at her as she made her way away from him.

"You're an ass Sasuke. You punched some guy out because he looked at my chest. Okay fine. Highly inappropriate and_ terrible_ of you, but it would have been fine if you'd done it to defend me from a creep, or because you'd seen him try something fresh with me. But the only reason you did it was because you think of me as something that you own!"

She was ranting now, letting go of everything that had made her especially angry.

"A relationship isn't something based on- on possesion or ownership! I'm with you because I love you. I'd hoped that after three, almost four years of being together you did too. But it's only about the fact that I'm some stupid prize to you! I'm just a- a _thing!" _

Sakura cursed herself for being over emotional, but that didn't change the fact that tears of frustration were gathering behind her eyes. He wasn't even denying it!

Sasuke blinked and recoiled. He'd made her cry. If there was one thing he hated, it was to see her face marred by tears. He pushed himself off the wall and walked purposely towards her.

"Sakura-"

"I can't believe I was so stupid! I don't want to be used and I don't want you to think that I belong to you! I don't belong to anyone! I'm with you because I choose to be, because I am in love with you and want to be by your side, not because I have to be. Not because you're some stupid trophy I can wave in other girl's faces."

"Saku-" He was moving closer now, trying to get her to let him speak.

"You'd think that I was being over dramatic over something dumb or trivial, but that fact that you're not even denying it! You didn't do anything to fix the problem! You didn't try to get me to stay! It's like I'm dispensable and you don't care whether I'm there or no-mphm!"

Sasuke was growing tired of hearing how he didn't care about her, when in truth she was the most important person to him. He'd finally snapped and grabbed her tightly by the arms and slammed her into a nearby wall before she could even finish her sentence.

"That's not true." He growled before crushing her lips with his in a bruising kiss.

He tired not to lose himself in the feeling, but it felt unexplicably good to have her pressed closely to him again. However he had a point to prove. He put one hand to her chin and tilted her head upwards, slanting his lips over hers. Soon he'd reduced the strength with which he was kissing her and simply caressed her lips with his in the most loving kiss he could muster.

Soon Sakura, who'd been in shock and in a blissful paradise, awoke and seperated herself from him with a slight smacking sound from their lips. Soon she regretted it, because she missed having him close to her. She'd been surprised at how much love seemed to be enforced with just one kiss, but now that it had ended she wanted more.

"W-what are you doing?" She whispered to him, out of breath.

Sasuke caught her mouth once more for a couple seconds before whispering back to her against her swollen lips.

"Showing you what I feel about you. Telling wasn't working."

Sakura smiled and Sasuke took the oppurtunity to wipe the remnants of her tears away with his thumb. She was his, and Sasuke would injure a thousand men who dared look at her that way. Her perfect face and her radiant smile, her caring personality, her body and her love belonged to him because she'd stolen his heart. And he'd be damned if any other man tried to steal hers.

"You_ are_ mine." He said as he looked at her flushed face. The bright smile she'd been wearing faltered a bit at his words. He placed one hand on her cheek and kissed her once more while his other hand lowered to hers and brought it up to his chest. Her fingers were placed directly over his heart and he held it there as he broke their kiss.

"But I'm your's too."

Sakura's face broke into a grin and she ran her fingers through his damp hair.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and leaving, but you shouldn't have hit him Sasuke. He was only being a guy." She told him with a content smile on her face.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, frowning. "Don't care." He said. Sakura quirked an eyebrow and giggled at his pouting. She pressed her lips to his once again. She was startled when Sasuke picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist without removing his lips from hers. He carried her to her bedroom and placed her onto the bed.

Sakura wore an amused smile on her face. Clearly one week was too much for him and as a man he had needs.

_'Horny Idiot.'_

Sasuke let go of her and got up, beginning to rummage around in the drawers of her dresser. Sakura furrowed her brow and wondered what he was doing. If he was looking for...protection, he knew where it was kept. Suddenly Sakura yelped as her boyfriend flung her a pair of pyjamas and climbed into bed in his boxers.

What Sasuke really needed was a good night's sleep.

From under the covers, he gave her an impatient look and threw back the blanket for her to get in bed with him. Sakura tossed her head back and laughed, the sweet sound filling his ears.

"Had troubles sleeping lately?" She teased him.

"Aa." He muttered.

Sakura beamed, changing quickly, crawled under the covers with him and settled herself against his chest. Soon his arms were wrapped protectively around her waist and his head was in his favourite spot in the crook of her neck.

"Good night Sasuke."

Suddenly she heard him grow tense and shift a bit.

She heard him mumble something into her the skin of her neck. A muffled "Stop that." reached her ears and she cocked her head to the side.

"Stop what?"

"Hn." He grunted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sasuke." She said again and settled back down. Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of her shriek as Sasuke nipped her neck.

"Stop." He said.

Ding! The pink haired girl clued in and a sly grin stretched across her face.

"Oh! You mean stop calling you Sasuke...Well then what should I call you?" Sasuke cracked open one eye and glared at her.

"Sasuke-_sama_?" She asked innocently. He grimaced and gave her a dirty look.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Hn." He scowled against her shoulder. She was being annoying on purpose.

"Sasuke-chan?" Suddenly she gasped and squealed. "_Sasu-chan!_" Sasuke hissed and retreated his arms from around her and turned around so that his back was facing her.

"Annoying." Sakura giggled. She couldn't help it; a pouting Uchiha was very cute. She yawned, tired after everything that had happened and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun." She mumbled unintentionally, dozing off, unaware that she'd given him what he wanted. The man rolled over and pulled the sleeping girl onto his chest and placed his cheek over her hair and fell asleep faster than he had all week.

It was indeed a _very_ good night.

He decided, as he fell into the black bliss that was sleep, that he was _extremely_ partial to _this_ bed.

**End**

**A/N: Well There you go :D I'm always surfing FanFiction to find a good story of where Sasuke and Sakura are already a couple. You know those silly little fluffy ones about how their life works as couple? Those are some of my favourites. I must say I have a definite soft spot for their type of banter and a jealous Sasuke ^^ But I've been having some trouble finding some lately so I figured I'd write one myself! Add one more fic for all those out there who are like me and like to read some established SasuSaku fics that include them as a pair. **

**(Plus I like to think that Sasuke would be helpless without her XD Wishful thinking of something that will probably never happen I know, especially with the whole evil thing he's got going on right now...*points to new manga chapter* but hey! It's FANfiction. I'm allowed to be a hopeless sap XD) **

**Hope you enjoyed it and I'll ask again, though some people will probably ignore it as usual, please leave reviews! ^^ I'd really appreciate it! You guys have no idea how happy even one review makes me :D **


End file.
